This invention relates generally to floating structures of stationary or moored type and more particularly to a multipurpose floating structure made up of a large number of flotation units joined together in a regular pattern in at least one horizontal tier. A floating structure of this character can be used in a wide variety of applications and has several useful features as described hereinafter.
One important application of this invention is the provision of a floating airport. A floating airport can solve a number of problems encountered in constructing and operating an airport on land. Some of these problems are: the need for using a tremendous land area with attendant sacrifices and high cost of purchasing the land; compensation for noise pollution; and distance between the airport and the nearest metropolitan area.
Throughout this earth, there are countless bodies of flowing water, which constitute a limitless source of power. Yet, except for a few water wheels of ancient type, there have been few attempts to utilize this source of power.